Daphne Kluger
Daphne Kluger is an A-list celebrity, adored by all the designers and invited to every special event. She plays a big role in the success of the crew's heist. She is portrayed by actress Anne Hathaway in the movie. Biography Daphne Kluger is an A-list actress turned director. She is egotistical and a bit sinister. Daphne Kluger is chosen to be the mule for Debbie Ocean's heist. Daphne is manipulated into picking Rose Weil as her designer for the Met gala (after she sees Rose and Penelope Stern together in the newspaper). Rose and Amita convince Cartier to let Daphne wear the "Jeanne Toussaint" diamond necklace at the gala. She has a tiny breakdown when Rose shows her the outline of her dress for the gala and makes her put on a necklace made of safety pins sculpted in the shape of the Toussaint. She is then manipulated by Debbie to invite Claude Becker as her date for the gala. Before the gala, Daphne and Rose find out that necklace can only be unclasped by a special magnet used by the security guards hired by Cartier. At the gala, Daphne is interviewed along with Rose. At dinner, Daphne's soup is spiked by Lou. Daphne gobbles up the soup because she "hadn't eaten anything in three days." She asks if she was being rude. While she is telling the others at the table that she once had a curtsy stand-off with the Queen of England, she gets the urge to vomit and runs to the bathroom where Constance takes the necklace from her neck. When she comes out of the bathroom, the security guards get the place on lock down. Daphne is questioned and she responds that she doesn't know as she was "just barfing her guts out." She later retrieves the fake version from Tammy. When Cartier finds out that the real necklace has been stolen, they hire John Fraizer (played by James Corden), an insurance fraud investigator, who shows Daphne a picture of Debbie and asks if she recognized her to which she replies no. Later, while the Eight are celebrating their success, Daphne shows up, to the shock of some of the crew members. But they find out that Debbie and Lou had asked her to come as they realized that she might have gotten the sense of what they were doing. Daphne had realized that Rose was filming the guards unclasp the necklace from her neck during her fitting. She states that she was not a total, freakin' idiot, she recognizes bad acting (Rose calming her during her tiny break-down), that she almost never vomits even when she was drunk and that she never forgets a face. She gets a share of heist($16 million a piece). She tells the group that John was onto them. She also looks very impressed by Debbie's plan to get revenge and her attention to detail. When Tammy asks her why she was helping them, she tells them that she doesn't have that many close female friendships and that book clubs were the worst from which Tammy derives that she was committing a crime because she was lonely. She replies, "Who isn't sometimes, right?" Daphne later visits Becker to seduce him - she handcuffs him to the bed and finds the parts of the diamonds planted by Debbie in his coat pocket. She puts them on display, takes a picture and sends it to Debbie which Debbie in turn sends to Fraizer for a search warrant. Becker is sent to jail and the crew celebrates. Daphne then points out Debbie and Lou had sold the diamonds for $85 million, She asks how they would get $16 million a piece. The duo reveal that they sold all the displayed jewels from the gala. Daphne then went on to become a director after the heist. Relationships Claude Becker (date for the Met gala) Photos (to be added) Category:Characters Category:Ocean's 8 Characters